The Johns Hopkins University Translational Tissue Engineering Center in collaboration with the University of Maryland will hosting and organizing the upcoming 2014 meeting of the Tissue Engineering and Regenerative Medicine International Society (TERMIS), Americas Chapter (TERMIS-AM) Conference and Exposition. Johns Hopkins is requesting support for the preconference symposia. The Preconference workshop will be held on Sunday, December 13, 2014 and will include a workshop that highlight the impact of regenerative medicine on restoring lives. The Long and Winding Road to a Regenerative Medicine Therapy, Key Strategies in the Commercialization of Tissue Engineered Products with the Alliance for Regenerative Medicine, and Restoring Lives and Functions for the Wounded Warrior. Also, the preconference workshop will include an even for women in TERMIS. The funding requested in this proposal will provide travel awards for women researchers and trainees to attend the full conference, as well as provide travel support for four symposium speakers. The conference will be rigorously publicized to attract women and underrepresented minorities, with particular focus on historically black universities and medical schools, as well a individuals with disabilities.